Attempts have been made previously to achieve all of this with a very rapid turnaround time but such attempts have been generally unsuccessful either by reason of the time achieved or because of the equipment would appear to be necessarily bulky.
Machines of the type we are discussing are large machines and might be supported typically from a hydraulic crane which then also provides a supply of power for a rotational drive motor for driving digging implements.
The problem then is to propose improvement which will assist in making site preparation for the planting of a plant quicker and more efficient than has hitherto been the case.